Operation:Survival
by Onyx628
Summary: When waking up in a mysterious place, Zoe finds out she is unable to walk is and is colourblind, she thinks things can't get worse. Right? Wrong, things always go wrong when WICKED is involved. I suck at summaries
1. Stuck in hell

_**This is my first maze runner fanfiction. Please no hate comments. I have this story published on watttpad too.**_

Summary:

Waking up in a mysterious place, Zoe doesn't know what to out she is unable to walk ,has dyslexia, and being trapped in the glade, she thinks things can't get worse. Right? Wrong, things always go wrong when WICKED is involved. I suck at summaries.

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-

 _Her eyelashes were stuck together with leftover mascara from last nights party. After a few seconds, she could open her eyes and see... Him. Sitting on her bed._

 _"What are you doing here?" She said in a whisper shout._

 _"I know you're angry at me, but I had to make sure that you were alright. Especially after last night." The boy replied_

 _Zoe knew how much he hated parties ( he never 'trusted' them) but he had to know she was old enough to handle herself. She was 14! A teenager, and with no parents, she could do whatever she wanted to do._

 _"Well, I'm just peachy, so you can leave now." She shot at him. " I don't need a baby sitter, I'm a month older than you."_

 _"Come on Zoe, you can't still be mad at me!"_

 _"But I am. Now leave!"_

 _" Zoe..."_

 _"LEAVE!" Zoe shouted. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" The boy left with tears in his eyes. In her anger, Zoe threw a nearby lamp at him._

-0-0-0-0-

Zoe POV

I wake up from my dream, if you can call it that even. I lift my head and it bang into a shelf above me. Where am I? Glancing out of the window next to me, I can see a large field, with ... grey grass? What the hell? Looking around, I suddenly realise that everything is grey, white or black. What, what, whating what!? I start hyperventilating, qqqqcausing the boy next to me to wake up. Wait, a boy sleeping next to me? Well, more like on the edge of the bed, but still. I punch him to wake up and helooks up at me, his eyes widening.

"ShuckyourawakeIgottagotellAlbycanyoujuststayhereforlikeaminutethanks!"The kid said, turning his sentence into one big word. When he runs out of the room to get whoever 'Alby' is (weird name, must be a nickname or something) I try to get out of bed, 'cuz there is no way I am going to listen to a kid who can't pronunciate his words properly. But as I get up, I realise I can't. Like, I physically can't. My legs won't move, they don't even jerk when I pinch them hard. Oh great! Just peachy! I wake up in a mental asylum, can't move my legs and can't see colour. Just perfect! Amazing! Wonderful! Superbly fantastic!

" What's 'superbly fantastic' greenie?"

I jump, realising I must have been speaking out loud. I locate the source of the voice, and find a boy. Not just any boy, but a teenage boy. Probably 16,17. And even if I may not know much about anything else, I do know that teenage boys have hormones.

And hormones just result in a huge mess.

"Come on Alby, give her some space." Says a new voice. There are two of them! Now someone is going to come in and tell me that there are 50 other boys, aren't they? I look at the new boy, who widely contrasts the first guy. While the first one has a dark complexion, he has a whitesh-gray one,and has light grey hair that seems to defy gravity and the other has a shaved head.

"Where the freaking heck am I?" I say, trying to sound strong, but my voice just comes out rough and scratching, as if I haven't talked in days or screams repeatedly. Both seems likely options.

"Your new home" the first guy says. "Now come on out of bed. We need to use this room." I glare at him, letting my dislike for him manifest itself until it reaches its true potential, and when that happens I well let it free and destroy him. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"I would love to get out of bed and escape this shit place, but I can't move." I retort, letting 'Alby' understand that if I had to kill him ,I would kill him because I thoroughly dislike him even if I just met him.

" What do you mean you can't move? You got legs haven't ya?"

" Well , legs are pretty useless when they won't move. So unless you suggest a new way of moving without legs, I will just stay in this bed until I rot. Thank you very much!" I say the last bit in the shout, but I can't stop the tears that form in my eyes . I can't help it, my legs don't work and I see the world in black and white. What would you do in my place? Celebrate and have a party? I think not.

"Hey, don't cry." He says, but in a gentler tone.

" It's okay," says the other guy, " We were scared too, but you'll like it here." He passes me a tissue, which I accept gratefully. "I'm Newt by the way."

"Newt, as in a lizard?" I ask, wiping away my tears, which are already stopping.

"Why is it that every bloody greenie asks that question? Yes, as in the lizard." Newt says.

I look up and see that Alby has left, so I take this opportunity to ask Newt something, since he is obviously the kinder one of the two.

"Do I look as if I've been crying?" I ask. He stares at me for a minute,before replying.

"Umm, no, not at all." He stutters. After what seems like an eternity of awkwardness, Newt ends the silence.

" Ya know that your handling this better than the other of them would be klunking their bloody pants right about now." I let out a laugh, even if I don't know what 'klunking' means.

"Why do you say that?" I wonder out loud.

"Say what?" Newt utters

"Klunk and Greenie and bloody? I don't see any blood here."

" We just do, but I'm the only one who says blood 'round here." Newt say with a smirk, "It comes with my accent."

"Shut up."

Newt chuckles, then says that he needs to leave ,but that he'll come back soon. When he leaves, I let my head fall back down on the pillow, which causes a few feathers to float about in the air. Why am I here? For what purpose am I here for? I decide to have a small nap, and when I'm fully rested I'll forage for some food than ask all the 'necessary' questions.

But when I close my eyes, when I fall asleep, they nightmares comes with a mystery accompanying it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:

 _ **Woohoo! First chapter done! This is sort of a 'tester' chapter, to see if you like it or not. If not me tell me how I could improve. Zoe (girl you just read about) look like anastasia ivanova , who is the girl on the cover. Leave a comment down bellow, give me some constructive criticism, no hate please. If you want to have a chat, leave me a PM, I love talking to new people. Have a nice day/morning/afternoon/evening/night!**_

 _ **Hope you like my story!**_

 _ **~ Onyx628**_


	2. Nightmares

**AAHHHH 22 VEIWS AND ONE REVIEW THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERY ONE WHO HAS READ THIS. Here have a cookie *hands you cookie*. I'm sick, so please excuse this chapter. Also the spacing is weird cuz my computer glitched. This is sort of a filler chapter, and so that you can see some Newt/OC action.**

Zoe POV:

 _Death. Death is coming. For me. I should be crying, but I can't. I deserve to die. I deserve to feel misery. It is all my fault, any way. I caused this._  
 _"Zoe, we are going to prepare you for the 'experiment' in five minutes. While you wait, we will give you the opportunity to talk to your best friend, the one person who hasn't given up on "says the Doctor, I think is name is Craig or something like that._  
 _The door opens, revealing my visitor. "Go away." I say, "I don't want you here."_  
 _"Well, too bad," He says, with his cute British accent. He is my first and only crush, not that he knows that. I would never admit it, especially since I always say that love is stupid. " You know you love me."_  
 _"Yeah sure," My cheeks redden slightly, but I hope he doesn't see. " Since these are probably going to be my last moments on Earth, where's my cake?" I say, joking with him, well, not entirely. I most likely will die and I do want some cake._  
 _He scowls at me," Don't be so negative, Zo, you wont die." Positive people are not a good effect on people like me. I am about to answer him, when the doctor comes back in the room._  
 _"Newton, your time is up. Zoe will now be prepared for her 'treatment'" Doctor Craig says._  
 _Newt looks at me worried, and this time, the last time I will see him, I let my defense crumble down and let my tears flow down. "Newt, don't ever forget me, and..." I have to tell him know, I'm never going to be able to if I don't do it now I wont ever get another chance, "NewtIthinkI'minlovewithyou."I say it so quietly ,and quickly, that I don't think he heard it, but he did. The security gaurds are dragging him out the door now, but he manages to say something. "Zo, I love you to."_  
 _At least I get some happiness before my life ends._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _My skin is burning. They're burning me for killing her. Real fire.I didn't mean to kill her, they made me kill her. But I'm still a murderer. The pain will leave scars, but not as deep as the ones I already have. And here is one of the worst things ,me knowing someone since I was 5 and having a crush on them for 10 years and realizing they love me back, it's an amazing feeling. But it didn't last long. And that's why it hurts. And he has taken away, to be sent in the maze, while I am left here to rot in hell._  
 _When the finish the first step on me, which is to torture me, they will then go on to the next two stages. Then they will take away my ability to walk and see color, rendering me useless . Why are they doing this? Even I don't know the real reason. They say it is for murdering my family, and I believe them, but there has to be more behind that. They are the ones, who after all, forced me to murder the ones who I loved the best, the ones who saw me at my best and saw me at my worst. They say that they do this to help find a cure, but how will murder, betrayel and torture help any one?_  
 _All I know is this._

 _WICKED is bad..._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Zoe POV:

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" I screamed, while emerging from my nightmare. What the hell just happened. I start hyperventilating, and scream again. I scream until my throat is raw. I could actually feel _pain,_ which should be impossible. It was a dream. Dreams are figments of imagination. I start crying, and through my tears I look at my arms and legs, expecting to see burn marks or scars.  
I am so scared ,that when I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder, I scream again.  
"What the shuck, Newt! I thought you said she was calm. She don't look calm to me." Alby. I recognize that voice as Alby. He is not the horrible doctor, he wont hurt me. Right?  
"Shhh, it's okay Greenie, we wont hurt ya'. We're all friends her." Newt says. Newt.  
Newt. _Newton._ The same one as in my dream. They have to be the same person. They both have British accents, and the Newt in front of me just looks a few years older than the one in my dream.  
"They'll hurt. They made me kill the. I didn't want to, they made me. Don't hurt me for it. I didn't mean it, they forced me to, I swear." I cry to them. I don't know why I do, but I feel like I want them to trust me. No, _need_ them to trust me.  
"Newt, I'll alert the Med Jacks. She's probably crazy." Alby says, while exiting the room to get whoever MedJacks are.  
It takes a few minutes for me to stop crying, and during that time Newt is rubbing circles on my back.  
"I somehow know that no one should know about my dream, or flash back, so I proceed to tell them a lie. Just so they don't become curious and think I'm a spy or something.  
"I-I dreamt about this place you know. You were there," I tell Newt, trying to make my voice shake, "You and Alby were setting me on fire, because I'm useless." Now I've convinced  
"We would never hurt you. Why would we?" Newt exclaims, probably because he thinks that I thought they would hurt me, which is still a likely possibility.  
He opens his mouth to ask me more questions, but I cut him off, "Let's just drop the subject, OK?" He nods in confirmation.  
Alby walks in at that moment, with some short guy behind him. Presumably the 'MedJack' Alby was talking about earlier.  
"What seems to be the problem?" The newcomer asks.  
" She just had a nightmare that's all." Newts says.  
"Yeah, and she screamed the whole place down, so I don't think she is okay." Alby retorts. Newt just looks away.  
" Wow, that was you?" The shorty asks. He doesn't wait for my reply. "Must have strong lungs. I'm Clint, by the way. I'm the keeper of the Medjacks."  
"Medjacks? What are those?" I ask 'Clint'. Who comes up with these names, anyway? At least my name sounds normal. Zoe, not weird at all. Whoever named these people _must_ have been high.  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow for some answers," Alby answers instead," We will answer any question you have tomorrow, so zip it."  
I scowl. I can totally feeling Alby's love for me. Sense the sarcasm.  
"She's fine, apart from a few scratches," Clint says. He and Alby leave the room, so only Newt is left to keep me company.

"Newt, where am I?" I ask. " What is this place? Why are we here?"

"Questions, always in threes." Newt says, but he sounds angry, "We'll answer your question _tomorrow,_ so just shut up." Wow, Bipolar much? He must see my fallen face, because he apologizes, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've been here for a shucking year, and nothing! Bloody nothing!" I just stare and listen to him. I should be his therapist or something.

"Well I've been here probably a day, I hate it here, I cant walk or see color. So out of the two of us, who do you think has it worse? You or me?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you cant walk." I roll my eyes at that. Does he not remember that less than 10 minutes ago I was ranting about not walking? As I think about it, I realize something weird. Why is it that I acted so casually about all of this? Shouldn't I be crying or screaming or hitting?

"Umm, are ya okay, Greenie" Newt asks. I realize that I've been looking at him like a crazy person.

"Yeah, just peachy. Newt,what room is this?

"My room." I instantly blush.

"Oh , sorry.''

"Nah, it's okay. We had to put you in here since you came to us unconscious, and the medjack hut was full." Newt says.

"Where exactly did I come from?"

"I will answer your questions tomorrow. Now come on, you must be starving by now. Let's introduce you to Frypan." He gets up to leave the room." Then we'll prepare your celebration."

"Newt, can't walk remember?" Instead of answering me , he just turns around and picks me up bridal style.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sick, so if this chapter is utter rubbish, please tell me. I just wrote this in my spare time, when I wasn't sleeping, having medication or going to the doctor. Sorry that it is short, but holidays are coming up, so I'll make up for it then.**

 **-Onyx628 (sorry about the weird spacing)**


	3. Continued on Wattpad

Wow, haven't updated in months. Sorry? This story will continue, but on Watppad. It will have the same title. My username on Watpad is : Black_Onyx18 . The story will now be on their, but a little different. If you really want me to continue this on then send me a PM or write a review saying so. Again, sorry, but it is still there on wattpad.

~Onyx628


End file.
